


The Perfect Size

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are platonically sharing a bed. In typical Gabriel style, Gabriel thinks it would be fun to turn Sam into a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [whitmerule.tumblr.com](http://whitmerule.tumblr.com)
> 
> SO THIS ONE TIME IN PLATONIC SABRIEL BED-SHARING CAMP (shh, it's a good camp, it's totally a thing) Sam woke up to find himself muffled and flailing in translucent feathers, which woke Gabriel up and made him grump about moosefaces messing up his plumage, which made Sam fall out of bed (because those wings are big and there isn't actually physically room for two + Sam) and complain about archangels who can't keep their wings incorporeal while dreaming, which made Gabriel turn him into a beagle and observe brightly that now he was just the right shape to curl up in the crook of the bottom wing and be blanketed by the top, but Sam didn't really appreciate this thoughtful gesture, mostly because of how much Gabriel was snickering, and he pointed out eloquently without words that he was now a perfect size for rolling on wings to cover them with dog hair. And that is why Gabriel is now the jetpack. Since his wings really DO pop out a lot while he's asleep.

PLATONIC SLEEPING HEADCANONS, YES, YES YES YES YES!!!

OH GOD, SAM BEING HIT WITH A FACEFUL OF FEATHERS AND THEN KNOCKED OUT OF BED.  OH GOD I’M DYING WITH LAUGHTER.  AND THEN GABRIEL TURNING SAM INTO A BEAGLE SO SAM CAN FIT ON THE BED.  OH GOD.  SO MUCH ADORABLENESS.  

In Gabriel’s defense….

LOOK AT WHAT SAM WOULD LOOK LIKE AS A SLEEPING BEAGLE.  I MEAN, HOW COULD SAM NOT WANT THAT?  

And then Sam being like….FINE.  FINE.  FINE.  YOU WAKE ME UP, YOU KICK ME OUT OF BED.  YOU TURN ME INTO A DOG.  TIME TO COVER YOU IN DOG HAIR!!!  

And then Gabriel is laughing as Sam rolls around all over him, tripping and flailing over his wings, and getting him simply COVERED in dog hair, but he doesn’t mind, because Sam’s floppy ears (which remind him of Sam’s floppy hair) are so fucking adorable and Sam keeps giving this low whining growl as he does it, and Gabriel’s just like…yep.  Good life decision right there.  

And if Gabriel maybe bent time and totally went back to take a thousand pictures of Sam as a puppy frolicking on his wings…well….that’s his own damn business.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120233518060/so-this-one-time-in-platonic-sabriel-bed-sharing) ♡ ♡


End file.
